Midnight Game
by PEACHFRUITS
Summary: This is a James x Severus (and some other couplings) fic. It takes place at Hogwarts during the night...
1. 3rd Person's Perspective 1

*Midnight Game*  
  
*3rd Person's Perspective / #1*  
  
*All characters belong to J.K. Rowling*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
+Background Info. On My Settings+  
  
This is a story between the characters from the times of the parents. They are students at Hogwarts, set as James in the 4th year (14 years-old). It's a series in which the base story (which would be the 3rd person's perspective) is told from views of different characters (Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, Severus and Peter's, which would come later on).  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Severus!"  
  
James called Severus in the middle of the hall.  
  
All the other students were looking at them and were thinking, "oh, they're flirting again".  
  
The two of them were becoming a well-known public couple.  
  
Everybody said they were the best couple.  
  
The students from this school were quite open about homosexuality and these types of couples weren't so rare.  
  
They were easily understood.  
  
"Severus, can you come over here for a sec?"  
  
"What is it. . . I'm busy now so hurry"  
  
Severus had to follow James.  
  
James was smiling his usual smile and that's what Severus just loved in James.  
  
James took Severus to a hidden place and whispered to him. . .  
  
"I love you, Severus. . ."  
  
and James kissed Severus softly.  
  
Severus was turning red and he exclaimed,  
  
"What are you thinking?!"  
  
"But you said you don't like to be with me in public so I took you here!"  
  
James said.  
  
Then he whispered to Severus again. . .  
  
"Ok fine, I'll go to your room around 11 P.M. with the invisibility cloak. Bye"  
  
He said and kissed Severus on the cheek.  
  
James ran away, satisfied.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my first fic on Harry Potter. Hope you liked it! Review plz! 


	2. 3rd Person's Perspective 2

*Midnight Game*  
  
*3rd Person's Perspective / #2*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Sirius! Remus! Peter! Wait up!"  
  
James called his three best friends.  
  
"James, are you still trying to get Snape?"  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem?"  
  
James answered to Sirius' question.  
  
"He's not worth it"  
  
"Oh come on, he's so cute you know? I know you guys are enemies and hate each other so I won't try to make you guys friends or anything, don't worry. . ."  
  
James said to Sirius, not knowing his feelings.  
  
Sirius liked James.  
  
He knew it was a crush.  
  
But he also knew that James thinks he's just his friend. . .  
  
The four of them got to the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
They were all in the same room.  
  
"I'm leaving around 11:00 so don't worry if I'm not back ok?"  
  
James said.  
  
"Come on, how can we be worried. You know the school better than anyone and you're so used to play around during the night"  
  
Remus said, smiling his innocent smile.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Sirius, I'm leaving now"  
  
James whispered to Sirius.  
  
It was five minutes to 11:00.  
  
Remus and Peter were already asleep.  
  
Well, at least James thought so.  
  
Really, they were both awake but they pretended not to be.  
  
Not even Sirius noticed.  
  
"James, are you sure you're gonna go to Snape's room?"  
  
Sirius asked seriously.  
  
"Why? Yeah, I always say the truth"  
  
James smiled.  
  
"But James, Slytherin is too dangerous. . ."  
  
"Oh come on, Sirius. I've been there like a hundred times before! Oh no, I really gotta go, it's already 11:00! Bye!"  
  
and James went out, with his cloak.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: James is about to sneak into Severus' room. What will happen? Don't miss it! 


	3. 3rd Person's Perspective 3

*Midnight Game*  
  
*3rd Person's Perspective / #3*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Sirius"  
  
Remus said right after James left.  
  
"Remus, were you awake?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Sorry, I heard your conversations. Sirius, you like James, don't you?"  
  
Remus asked quietly, not to wake Peter.  
  
"Remus. . .?"  
  
Sirius asked suspiciously but he was turning red.  
  
"You don't have to hide it, Sirius. I knew it"  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"But it's still sad for me. I like you, Sirius. Can you do it with me. . .?"  
  
Remus started to take his clothes off.  
  
"Remus! What are you thinking!"  
  
"Sirius, please. . ."  
  
"But I can't do it while I'm thinking about someone else!"  
  
"Shhhh. . . Peter's gonna wake"  
  
Remus told Sirius and he quieted down.  
  
"I like you, the Sirius that likes James. Now Sirius, please"  
  
Remus said again and suddenly Sirius kissed Remus.  
  
"Fine, once only, ok?"  
  
The two of them sank into the bed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Oh no, it's already 11:10! Severus would get pissed!"  
  
James was hurrying towards Slytherin.  
  
Severus was very strict about time.  
  
James was always late and Severus got mad.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
James said when he got to the entrance of Slytherin.  
  
It was 11:15.  
  
Now he needed to wait for someone to come.  
  
A Slytherin 5th grade girl came.  
  
James snuck in with her.  
  
Inside, James knew exactly how it was since he's been sneaking many times.  
  
Severus was there.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
James said, whispering.  
  
". . .So you really came. . ."  
  
"Oh come on, you wanted to see me too right?"  
  
Severus was grumpy again but he was really happy.  
  
"I found an empty room here in Slytherin"  
  
They went up there and. . .  
  
*Midnight Game 3rd Person's Perspective ~ END*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: This was the end of the 3rd Person's view of the story. Next up is Lily's perspective! Be patient about what's up with James and Severus, that comes later on! 


End file.
